


Risks

by Oshimen



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Nogizaka46 (Band), Nogizaka46/Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimen/pseuds/Oshimen
Summary: another one of the cringy shits lmaoEnjoy!Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> another one of the cringy shits lmao
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Proceed with CAUTION SHITTY FIC AHEAD

  
  
  
‘Come in. Sorry if it’s a little messy’ Nanase said as she tried to fix the things scattered around her living room as much as possible to make space for her visitor.   
  
  
‘It’s okay, I don’t mind’ Nanase heard her reply from behind, staying in the doorstep.   
  
  
‘I’m sorry it’s your first time coming here and it’s this messy.’ Nanase said as she picked up all the scattered magazines, mangas and books around.   
  
  
‘I told you that I don’t mind it.’   
  
  
‘Well it’s kinda embarrassing for a kouhai to see their senpai like this.’ Nanase chuckled dryly.  
  
  
‘ _Nanase_..’   
  
This caused her to stop from cleaning up, hearing the other girl call her by her first name. Her back facing the other girl as she didn’t know what to say, or maybe she knew all too well where this conversation was going and she she didn't like it one bit.  
  
  
‘Do you still see me as your mere kouhai?’ she heard her say as she felt those strong arms hold her by the waist from behind. Nanase was silent as she stayed frozen on her spot.   
  
  
Seeing no reaction from the girl, she tightened her hold on her waist pulling Nanase further into her arms.   
  
  
‘Even though I already told you that ‘I love you’ many times before.’ the girl whispered so softly into Nanase’s ear it made her whole body shiver.   
  
  
‘Stop it!’ Nanase said as she tried to untangle the strong arms holding her only to fail miserably.  
  
  
‘I already told you... we can’t do this.. it’s just.. wrong’ Nanase said as she struggled to say every word because in every word she said came the great pain that was crushing her heart. The great pain that was tearing up her heart into pieces.  
  
  
‘Why is it wrong? Is it because we’re both girls? Is it because we’re both idols? Is it because I’m merely your kouhai? Tell me, Nanase. I need to know, so I can finally let you go.'  
  
' _Why are you doing this? Why are you rejecting me, hurting me? Even after all those we've been through?_ ’   
The girl said as she loosened her hold onto Nanase’s waist only to collapse into the sofa near her. Tears slowly rolling down her small beautiful face. Nanase couldn’t dare turn around. The soft cries she was hearing behind her was already enough to push her off the edge, what more if she was to turn around and get a good look at the girl’s crying state.  
  
  
‘R-Risa I’m-‘  
  
  
‘Was I getting it wrong all this time? The way you replied to my affection, was that all because I’m just your mere kouhai that you care of?!’ She shouted startling Nanase and the cries behind her became even more louder. The Risa that would always talk to her gently, who would always treat her gently as if she was her queen, was now talking to her so harshly, screaming at her like this. It made her heart ache but not because of the fact that Risa was treating her so roughly right now, but because of how she pushed the girl to her limits.  
  
  
With this Nanase couldn’t take it anymore as she kneeled in front of the sitting girl and held the girl in her arms. Tears already streaming down her face before she even knew it. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt those strong arms reciprocate her hug, holding her by the waist and her head leaning on top of her chest, feeling every heart beat.  
  
  
Nanase couldn’t say anything else but to hold her in her arms so tight, hoping that all the unsaid words could be conveyed. That the sound of her rapid heartbeat would be enough to tell Risa how she truly felt.   
  
  
Seemingly reading what was on Nanase’s mind, Risa raised her head up and looked at Nanase straight into her eyes.   
  
  
And there, at that very moment, as inappropriate as the timing would be,  _Risa thought how beautiful Nanase looked._  Her eyes filled with tears as she couldn’t stop them from falling, her nose and cheeks were red from crying and her beautiful short hair was messy but Nanase’s whole being never failed to take Risa’s breath away.   
  
  
Nanase couldn’t do anything as she saw how Risa leaned in, she closed her eyes immediately but was startled when she felt those soft lips on her cheeks. Followed by a peck on her forehead, then her other cheeks, kissing every part of Nanase’s face as much as she liked.   
  
  
Nanase chuckled at the sweet gesture despite the situation they are in right now as her heart bloomed with love. It was as if Risa was kissing all her doubts away.   
  
  
Risa leaned back when she heard her beloved’s sweet laugh, and she couldn’t help but smile back as she saw those cute dimples appearing on the sides of her face. Risa wanted to kiss her badly right now and the fact that their faces was so close they could feel each other’s breathing touch their faces, wasn’t helping at all.   
  
  
By the time Nanase’s chuckling has died down Risa reached up to caress her cheeks. Softly touching it, as if Nanase was the most fragile thing in the world.   
  
  
‘Nanase, I already said this before but I’ll say it again, and I’ll always be saying it in every chance that I have. I love you.’ As soon as Risa said those words, not caring anymore about self restraint, she finally leaned in to kiss her lips. It was short but it was so passionate for Nanase, it took her breath away.  
  
  
Nanase still wasn’t saying anything despite everything that has happened, she was just looking down, seemingly afraid of what she would do next,  _afraid of taking the next step._  
  
  
‘Nanase... stop doing this... stop being afraid, it’ll only hurt us both.’ Nanase heard the pain in Risa’s voice as she said so and it only brought guilt into Nanase’s heart. She didn’t want to hurt the girl, that was the last thing she wanted to do.   
  
 _'Just give in, and let me love you.'_  Nanase heard her whisper with her gentle voice.  
  
  
Nanase didn’t say anything as she raised her head up to finally look at Risa in the eyes. Without saying anything, she leaned forward to catch Risa’s lips. Her arms immediately wrapping around Risa’s neck preventing her from pulling away from the kiss, not that Risa would. Risa also had her arms wrapped around Nanase’s waist, as she pulled her closer, as close as possible considering their position.   
  
  
  
 _As if words never existed to begin with_ , Nanase just portrayed what she truly felt for Risa that night. Kissing each other until dawn, forgetting everything behind them. Only the presence of each other mattered. Nothing else. They held each other tightly never wanting let go of this love. They didn’t know where this love would take them, heck they were no fortune teller to know what the future would bring them. But nothing else mattered.   
  
  
  
  
 ** _For this bittersweet love, they are willing to take the risks for it._**  
  
  
  
 ** _For this forbidden love, they are willing to fight for it._**  
  
  
  
 _ **For this beautiful love, they’ll never let go of each other.**_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and yes I just did a Nogi x Keya fic since the recent photoshoots of Risa and Naachan is too adorable for me
> 
> I couldn't help but make a fic about them


End file.
